


Place in Your Heart [Podfic]

by lavendersiren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Isolation, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Loneliness, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slow Build, Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersiren/pseuds/lavendersiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They try to hide it, Bucky can see the effort they all put into making him more comfortable, but Bucky isn’t stupid, he knows they’d rather have him somewhere else, somewhere far away from their home, the place where they’re supposed to feel happy and safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place in Your Heart [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Place in Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554246) by [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix). 



> Originally written for an anonymous prompt submitted to my [Winteriron Blog](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr:
> 
> "AU where everything is the same except Tony is raising baby son Peter. When the WS comes to the tower everyone is careful around him, and surely Tony would keep his son a safe distance away...except Tony is like "here, hold the baby while I make food" and enlisting Bucky in activities with the baby when he sees him just awkwardly sitting there, and the team finds them asleep once after a movie all piled together."
> 
> Title inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdSNURj8v7U) Nazareth song.

Reader notes: Thanks to Potrix for allowing me to record her adorable WinterIron fic (a ship I never thought I'd like)! The original fic is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4554246).

Length: 00:23:06

Stream on Mixcloud: [here](https://www.mixcloud.com/Lavendersiren/place-in-your-heart/)

Download Link: [MP3 (21.2MB)](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=3437daf7ab03d36a288bda843bce5647&download) and [M4B (43.7 MB)](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=56f7db3fee95d8ffd8447baea456e911&download)

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my other [work](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/works) or come over and say hi on [tumblr](http://potrix-the-queerschlaeger.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Information about commissions can be found [here](http://potrix-the-queerschlaeger.tumblr.com/commissions).


End file.
